


Finding Time

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Vampires In Rooster Teeth [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ben doesn't get enough love like the others, Gen, Love you Ben!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason I'm starting the second part of VRT is because most of the secrets is apart of the second part, so here's the second part.</p>
<p>The race for the Time Vampire has arrived and both sides have to convince the Time to join their side. What'll happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traitors

_It’s been two years since Miles had joined RoosterTeeth. The group of vampires there had slowly accepted Miles into the group, but was keeping a close eye on him. They still knew very little about him and they tried asking Kyle about his past, but he refused to say anything. Those two seemed they had a strong bond and very unbreakable... that was until the Fight of the Vampires. There was a reason that the vampires were fighting each other and Miles figured it had something to do with the dream he had. It was more to that though; they had to find something, something that would change all the vampires' lives... forever._

Joel hurries to the Achievement Hunter office and opens the door even though they are recording, "The Princess requests an audience with us." Joel leaves and Michael and Ryan exchange looks.

“Uh, sorry guys, but we need to bolt.” Ryan says into the microphone and they quickly, but carefully, exit the office and follow Joel. The other Hunters exchange glances and just shrug. "The Princess, are you serious?! She isn't going to accept Miles if he's not Branded." Ryan states as they head out the office.

Joel doesn't turn to him, "That's not what we need to be worrying about. You know the rumors of the last Time?"

Ryan bites his lower lip, "You're not saying...?"

"Yes, I am. We need to find the last Time before it's too late." They meet the other vampires outside.

"You know how risky that is? To find Time is like searching for a needle in a hay stack!" Michael states.

"Michael, calm down. That's why the Princess wants an audience with us."

"Well, then let's get going." Miles replies.

"Now wait a second, are you sure it's safe to bring Miles along? He's still not Branded." Caleb asks with concern.

"We'll have to risk it." Joel says and looks around at them. He sighs, "Where's Kara?"

They look around, but no Kara then they hear a door open. "Sorry guys, I had to finish some stuff on the Podcast." Michael eyes her and looks at him apologetically, but no one else notices.

Joel looks up at the sky and so does everyone else. In a blink of an eye, literally, they are in the room just before the throne room of the Princess. "The Princess has been waiting for your arrival." One of the guards says and two other guards open the huge door that leads to the throne room. They enter the room to see the Princess waiting patiently for them.

They each walk next to each other and simultaneously knelt down before the Princess, "Please, Alpha Joel and his Vampire Strain, stand." Everyone stands except for Miles and the Princess looks down at the young vampire, "Sir Luna, please stand." He is hesitant for a moment, but stands. "I am aware of your dislike in being Branded, but I assure you that you specifically do not need to be Branded to be in my throne room. Now, Alpha Joel, explain what you know then I shall do the same."

"With all due respect Princess Diantha, I do not approve of the title Alpha and will not be called as such." Princess Diantha nods once and Joel continues, "The recent reports of the final Time is surprising news, but will endanger that of the humans if Felix joins the search as well; which I'm afraid he already has. The Time will be hard to find, but I think we will be able to handle such a task. That is all the information I have."

Princess Diantha nods and explains, "The reason I have brought you here to my castle is so that I can narrow down the search for the Time Vampire. Time Vampires are able to hide their scent and they'll know everything before anyone else even realizes. They know past and future, and with one touch can send a memory to you." Miles' eyes widen and the memory of him killing his father clouds his mind, but no one notices. "I entrust you all to find him and keep him away from Felix at all cost. You would be surprised to where this Time Vampire has been hiding for the last two years."

"We are vampires, nothing surprises us anymore." Michael speaks up and Joel shoots him a glare.

The Princess seemed to not care for Michael's intrusion, "He is located in Austin, Texas and currently working in a company known as Rooster Teeth." No one at all is surprised and the Princess continues, "I have faith that you will accomplish this mission and earn the trust of the Time before Felix does. You are dismissed." She waves a hand and they're back in the parking lot of the office.

"He's been here the whole time and we've never even noticed." Shane says.

"Remember he can hide his scent and from what I've read, Time Vampires have a very specific scent." Ryan replies.

"How does she know the Time is a guy? What if it's a girl?" Kara asks arms crossed.

"What is up with you? That's the Princess you're talking about!" Caleb says defensively.

"Oh boohoo, who cares? She's not even the queen. What gives her the right to boss us around?"

"Uh, maybe the title 'princess' has something to do with her able to boss us around. Why does it matter if she's the queen or not? And don't you ever bring up queen ever again!"

"And why not?"

Caleb's eyes widen and he turns to Joel who nods, "Every vampire, under the Princess, should know the story... unless you're one of Felix's minions." The others look at Kara as she starts backing away.

Michael face palms, "Great job, Kara, you just blew our cover." Michael says rather uncharacteristically calm.

"Yea, well, it was going to happen eventually, so does it matter if I screwed up or not?" Kara and Michael start backing away from the group.

"Yes, it does actually because Felix will need to find a way of punishing you." Michael stops Kara and turns around, seeing Shane and Joel. "You think it's time for the plan yet?"

Shane cracks his knuckles, "I knew I should've killed you."

Kara looks back at the building and nods, "Sure, why not?" They smirk and run, faster than the human eye can see heading, separate ways, Michael heading to the Annex and Kara to the main building. The other vampires split heading to either building, but then hears screams emit from the buildings.

Miles runs towards the Annex and slams open the door seeing Chris on the floor bleeding heavily. "Chris, stay with me, alright?" Brandon was knelt next to him and the others watch helplessly crowding around them. Chris continues to scream holding his side.

Joel followed Miles and turns to Miles who looks down sadly, "Put him out of his misery or turn him?" He says followed by a scream. The younger vampire heads further into the Annex to look for Michael.

The others turn to him with shocked faces, "N-n-no, there has to be another way to save him! You know how he doesn't want to be turned." Brandon replies as Chris was about to scream, but coughs out blood instead.

"Brandon, there's no other way to save him." Joel says quietly.

"NO! There has to be..." Brandon's voice trails off as Chris's breathing slows.

"Brandon..."


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people get turned and the Time Vampire is revealed. *gasp*

The three other vampires went to the main building and hears screams echo throughout the building. "Shane, you go upstairs. Caleb, search downstairs. Look for whoever is screaming. I'll find Kara." Ryan orders.

"Oh no, I've got some business to take care of with that good-for-nothing fucker." Shane replies.

"This is no time for an argument. Go!" They run off and Ryan goes to the studio. He enters the studio just in time to catch Monty and Austin in the air and land safely. He puts them down and looks across the room, "Who'd you hurt Kara?" Ryan runs over and Kara jumps up dodging the oncoming Ryan.

Kara smirks, "Wouldn't you like to know. Can't you tell by the screams?"

"Kara, tell me now!"

"Why do you assume I hurt one person?" Kara questions. The vampire bites his inner cheek and quickly looks around the studio to see if anyone in there was hurt. Luckily, no one was, but there were more than one person hurt by the two traitors. "You seem speechless. How about a little fight and I'll tell you all you want?"

Ryan quickly thinks of the possibilities of what'll happen and comes to a conclusion, "You're stalling. You're waiting for something." One of the great things of being a Creative, you can wrap you're head around anything in mere seconds and think of all the conclusions that are likely to happen in any situation. Though, Creative vampires are the weakest at fighting and only good at strategy.

"You catch on quick. Sadly, Haywood, I'm afraid you'll have to take my offer if you ever plan on keeping your friends alive. I wonder, Haywood, if I disguised myself to someone particular, would you hesitate to attack me?" The older vampire tenses and Kara continues. "If I appeared as someone else in this office, would you attack?"

"You're still stalling. What is it? What are you waiting for?"

The younger vampire smirks, "You'll find out, but you can chase me or see how your friends our doing." She runs out of the building.

"They're your friends too." Ryan says quietly as Caleb comes in holding Ben who was bleeding heavily from his side and neck. "Caleb, you didn't."

He sighs as he carefully sets down Ben, "I'm sorry, but I had no choice. He was either going to die or I bite him and he turns."

"That wasn't your decision to make. That's Joel's, he's the Alpha, after all, and this is his Strain."

"You know how he hates being called the Alpha, but it doesn't matter anyway. I couldn't just let Ben die." Caleb looks down at the Brit who is breathing heavily.

Ryan looks around, "What about Shane? Where is he?"

"That's the thing, Shane has a choice too. He either saves Barbara's life or she dies. Thing is Barbara refused to let him bite her and said to find another way to save her life. She was on the verge of death and now she is sound asleep upstairs with blood on her and she's slowly healing. What are you going to do when you're friend's lives are in danger? Because I guarantee you wouldn't wait for Joel to make a decision." Caleb replies as Gavin slams open the door.

"Guys, you have to get to the Annex!" The two exchange looks and run to the Annex passing Gavin. "Wow, that is fast." Gavin turns around and looks down at the other Brit. He crouches down next to him, "You okay, lad?"

Ben looks up at Gavin and replies, "Are you not looking at me? I'm bleeding, aren't I? Of course I'm alright!" Ben says sarcastically.

Gavin pats him on the shoulder lightly, "Good, the transformation is working. It hurts like hell I bet, but I guess that's what we get for having vampires in our company."

Ben smirks, "The consequences are endless." Ben rests his head on the box he's leaning on and closes his eyes, "Better go with the others to the Annex, I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"You sure?" Ben nods. "Alright." Gavin exits the building and heads to the Annex.

The brit sits in the empty room and opens his eyes. Ben looks at the man in front of him. He looked around his age and a little older, but to tell the truth this man is way older than he appears to be. "Greetings, fellow vampire. May I be of assistance?" He bows kindly to the younger man.

"Absolutely not, I'm fine." Ben gets up carefully and walks away.

The vampire frowns and quickly runs in front of Ben, cutting him off, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave, unless you swear an oath to me."

"Yea, not happening." Ben tries to go around him, but is stopped by the vampires outstretched arm. The vampire forcefully pushes Ben backwards and he stumbles backwards.

"I am afraid you do not know who you are talking to."

"I am definitely knowledgeable of who you are, Sir Felix." Ben says nonchalantly.

"Finally, someone who recognizes me. Then you must know what I am capable of and how my patience is very little."

"I am very aware of what your are capable of, but I am afraid that I will not join the ranks of your pitiful excuse of an army on finding the Time. The Time is an important part of the vampire history, but it seems the vampires of this time is becoming Insane and they can't control themselves." Ben says calmly.

"You seem to be very calm about this situation. Even the fact, that you are against the strongest vampire that ever lived."

"That is only because I am just waiting for the time to stop ticking and tell me that I am ready." The vampire immediately knows what he meant and Ben's eyes glows and turns red. Felix smiles, "You're instincts are acting up. That's good, because I was waiting for that to happen." Ben smells the blood scents of everyone who went in and out of the building and he turns to Felix.

Ben's eyes turn back to normal and Felix squints to make sure he's seeing right, "What? Never seen a Newborn quickly take control and I thought nothing would surprise you. See ya." Ben runs out of the building and toward the Annex.

"No, I've never seen such a thing... for a fellow such as yourself." Felix says after he left then disappears.

...

"Why didn't you just let me die?! I would've understood!" Chris yells at Joel who looks at Ben who just came in. Chris holds his bleeding neck and stands. "This is exactly the reason why I hate how we have vampires here!"

"Well good," Felix appears next to Chris and places a hand on his shoulder, "because I hate them too. You would be a perfect addition to my army."

Joel glances at Felix, but focuses on Chris's face. He slowly shakes his head, but Chris looked mad and Joel understood. He just bit Chris without his permission and now he would be suffering his life as a vampire. "What do I have to do?" Chris asks not looking at Felix.

Felix smirks, "Prove your loyalty to me and find Kyle Taylor... The Time Vampire." Chris nods once and his eyes glow before he leaves. "Surprised Joel?"

"No, you are as deceiving as ever." Joel finally turns to Felix and Joel's face appears indifferent. He stands in front of the others protectively.

"Ooh, still the same old man you are. Even if you're protective, it won't save them."

"You haven't changed a bit either and it's been what, twenty years? Not a single part of you has changed."

"Oh I have changed, but not the way you think I would. I'm more than able to take you and you're Strain on." Felix tilts his head to the side a little. "Miles still hasn't been Branded into your Strain?"

"We don't force vampires to join our Strain, you should know that better than anyone."

"Right, like I care about that anymore."

"I know you don't care, but I won't let you lay a finger on Kyle."

"Like you can stop me."

"I can, never forget that I am not alone here. That I have a team that wouldn't abandon me."

"You always say that, but you know it's never true. Anyone who's been under me and tasted my blood will stay by me... always." Just then, a few voices yell out a name, "MILES!" Joel rapidly went to the studio and sees Miles on the floor, clutching his stomach, and Kyle looking down at him with Kara and Chris on either side of him.

Kyle's eyes dims and he looks at Joel, "I-I didn't mean to..."

Felix appears next to Kyle and places a hand on his shoulder, "I told you, Joel, didn't I? Good job, Kyle, you've done your mission."

The younger vampire on the ground looks at Kyle with betrayed eyes, "You lied to me."

Kyle shrugs off Felix's hand and takes steps back, "You hurt any one of them, I'll kill myself." He refers to the office then disappears. That was one of the biggest threats any Time Vampire can make. It's dangerous to have the Time race become extinct because then... I shouldn't spoil it.


End file.
